


Frans Smut-shots

by LunarEclipse2004



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse2004/pseuds/LunarEclipse2004
Summary: IT'S FOR YOU HORNY SINNERS! Don't feel bad I'm the person writing this sin... Well anyway have fun with these lemons!!





	1. Chapter 1

**mdjdjMy body ish, BTW you are Frisk...My body**

It's winter in Snowdin, meaning it's colder than usual. _Why am I out this late anyway... Oh, right going to say hi to Snas and Papyrus._

"What are you doing out here Kiddo," Sans asked.

"Oh I was just waiting to get frost bite. I heard it bites and I thought I should see for myself," I answered _coldly._

"Kid that was a terrible pun, I love it but we should get you inside it's below freezing point, even I'm cold and nothing can get under my skin," Sans smiled.

"Shortcut please," I asked.

"Okay, Kiddo," Sans replied, he grabbed my hand and we appeared in his house. "Hey, kid Papy is staying at Undyne's house tonight so it'll only be us."

"Only us," I asked. Sans sat on the couch.

I climbed on top of him. "K-Kid what are you doing," Sans asked.

"A dirty fantasy I've had for a while," I answered and I liked one of his ribs through his shirt. Sans moaned.

"K-Kid stop," Sans demanded weakly. I lifted up his shirt and started sucking on his rib cage. "... oh god stop..."

"Then do this with me once and I'll never bring this up again," I replied.

"F-Fine," Sans growled, he stripped down to his boxers.

"Close enough," I smirked, Sans' face turned blue and he looked away from me.

"T-This is wrong," Sans stated.

"What wrong about this? The fact that a twelve year old is forcing you into sex with her or the fact that your an adult and you aren't trying to stop this," I asked.

"B-Both," Sans answered. I just smirked and attempted to make out with Sans but her denied.

"It's just once, it's not going to kill you," I persuaded, he blushed even more and he let my tongue enter his mouth. I was actually expecting for there to be nothing there, so I was surprised with I found out he has a tongue.

Sans wrapped his arms around my waist, even of he won't admit it he enjoyed this. I broke the kiss and a string of saliva was connecting our mouth.

"God, you're good at this," Sans stated.

"I'm good at many things," I replied. I took off my shirt revealing my bra to Sans, he was drooling like an animal. "What do you want to touch?" Sans nodded his head shamefully.

I took off all of my clothes except for my under garments. I started to unclip my bra then I had the bright idea to let Sans do it. "Hey, Sans do you want to do this for me," I asked.

"S-Sure," Sans answered, he seemed to struggle with taking off my bra... So, I think I can assume that he's a virgin, well he won't be after this... I lean against his chest with my back. "W-What a-are you d-doing now?"

"Something we'll both like," I answered and guided Sans' hands to my breasts. He massaged and played with them, squeezed them on occasion. I let out a loud moan.

"Oh, you're so sexy," Sans complemented like he was in a trance. After a while of Sans toying around with my boobs, I hand one of my hands snake under Sans' boxers. Sans stopped my hand, then he covered my mouth with one of his hands for the other one he slipped it down my panties. I moaned into Sans' hand. He began rubbing his hand in a circular pattern.

Sans took his hand away from my mouth and he used it to start massaging my right boob. After I came once Sans licked his fingers and he teleported us to his room. "You taste sweet," Sans stated.

"Well, I want to find out about your taste," I claimed and pulled down his boxers to see a blue member in my face. I licked the mushroom like top, Sans groaned in response to my action. I take it a step further, I wrap my mouth around Sans' large dick and moved my head in a thrusting pattern. About ten minutes later I started to feel a knot in my throat Sans was getting close. I move my head faster I was feeling impatient I wanted it and I wanted it now.

"F-Frisk," Sans warned, he came in my mouth and the warm liquid made it past my lips I tried drinking it all down.

"You taste pretty sweet yourself wanna taste," I asked. Sans' face went down to mind and he licked off what ever came out of my mouth.

"Hmm... You're right," Sans answered. "Get on the bed..." I get off of my kneeling position and I lie down on the bed seductively.

"Is that all you wanted," I asked lustfully.

"Strip," Sans demanded. I sigh like a drama queen and take off my panties, I found out just how wet I got while giving Sans a blow job. Sans gets on the bed and he crawls over me, I spread my legs apart. "Good, so you don't need to be told what to do..."

"Well, I'm not stupid," I replied roughly.

"Make a smart ass quip like that again and I'll stop," Sans snapped.

"Kiss me," I demand softly. Sans kissed me roughly, I could tell he was on a sex high right now. It only happens to some monsters, depending on their personality. Sans broke the kiss. "My body is yours for the taking... Fuck me and fuck me hard."

"With pleasure," Sans replied, he thrusted into me with out any warning. "Holy shit... You're so tight." My eyes stinged, they body was still getting used to having something inside of me. Sans kept thrusting in and out getting deeper each time making it hard for my body to adjust.

"H-Harder," I begged in between thrusts, even if it hurt it felt good. Sans complied and put his full length in me, I felt my cervix break. Well shit I might have to live with the consequences of fucking a hot skeleton.

"Oh... Shit you feel so tight," Sans said and with another thrust I came, he didn't though. Despite my sensitivity he didn't stop, god this feeling was unbearable When this repeated process went to a close my I was to sensitivity to cum one more time.

"S-Sans stop," I begged, he didn't stop and I could tell why he was getting close. The knot blushed in me pulled my walls apart despite them trying to stay together. He came with me this time, a warmth filled me. Even after all of his cum came out he didn't take his dick out of me, he knew if there was a slightest vibration I'd orgasm again which would be really painful considering how sensitive my clit was right now. Instead he just pulled a blanket over us and we fell asleep like that.


	2. Heat (If ya know what I mean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR SIN MOAR PROBLEMZ!!

"H-Hey, before you go I-I promise I won't tell him a-anything you said," Alphys promised.  
"Thanks Alph! Bye," I thanked and hung up the phone. I sighed, why did I tell her my darkest secret? I know she told me hers, but still! Mine was more of a list anyway... Ekk! I can feel my face turning red! I should calm down!  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
"Okay, I guess I'll just... Umm. See if Sans is sleeping yet. It eight seventeen so he should have just finished reading Papy's bedtime story," I stated and walked to Sans' room. The door closed behind me and I felt a skeletal hand go over my mouth and the other went down past the elastic of my panties. My voice was muffled because of his hand. "S-Sans. What are you doing?"  
"I over heard your conversation," Sans stated. My heated up, he was now rubbing circles around my clit.  
"y-you heard," I asked quietly holding back a moan.  
"I didn't know that you see me this way," Sans stated a smirk obvious in his voice, "Or that you like it when people talk dirty to you."  
"S-Sans," I blushed.  
"All of those kinks you must really be a slut," Sans purred with his voice deep, "You're so wet right now. You must love this." He took his hand off of my mouth and pushed me against the door, hr was still playing with my clit.  
I didn't respond I didn't have anything to say, "The most interesting part is you do just want me as a fuck buddy. You want to be mine and mine alone. You want me to mark you. Will you admit it?"  
"Y-Yes. I want you in any way I can. I want to belong to you, I want you to only be with me. I've wanted that ever since I broke the barrier," I admitted.  
"Five years ago," Sans whispered, "When you were thirteen."  
"Please mark me," I begged.  
"Frisk... Don't move it'll hurt," Sans warned, he bit into the crook of my neck. I flinched and it stung, I stopped moving and it actually felt really good. It was warm and numbing. Sans dropped his bite and licked the blood that came out of my neck, it repaired it's self pretty fast. He was still playing with my clit and I felt an orgasm coming on. My body tensed.  
"S-Sans~ don't stop," I moaned, he obliged and kept going until I had my orgasm.  
"Was that you're first," Sans asked, I nodded my head in response. "Hmm..." Sans stripped me of my clothes and pinned me to his bed.  
"W-What are you doing," I asked.  
"Seeing how many of those kinks you actually have," Sans answered. His face moved towards mine, I filled the space and Sans slid his tongue into my mouth.  
We did this for a while and when he finally broke the kiss I was panting. "Ready to try some?"  
"Yes," I answered.  
"Anything you want to do in particular," Sans asked.  
"N-No," I answered quietly.  
"Then we're doing some role play," Sans stated. "You like animalistic behavior so why don't we start with that?" I heard the tone in his voice he was planning on being the predator. "You have five seconds to run." I hopped off of the bed and ran to somewhere in his room he couldn't see me do to it being so dark.  
"I guess it's time to go hunting," Sans said lazily.  
"Epp," I squeaked giving him a hint in a scared tone.  
"Seems like I found my prey," Sans stated and approached me when he got close he went down on all fours. He pinned me against the wall I was residing by.  
"Oh, please don't eat me," I begged in a weak voice.  
"Why should I," Sans asked dominantly.  
"... I-I could. I'll do a-anything," I stuttered trying to come up with a bargain.  
"Really? Anything," Sans asked.  
"Y-Yes! I'll do anything," I stated.  
"I guess I'll just eat you in a different way," Sans said with an audible shrug. He flung my legs over her shoulders and he lowered his head between my legs.  
"O-Oh, please don't hurt me," I begged.  
"I won't if you shut up and let me do what I want," Sans replied aggressively. He licked at my vaginal entrance. I moaned slightly getting a growl of approval from Sans. He inserted his tongue into me. I bit my lip and pulled Sans' head closer to my body.  
I felt him lick the side of my vagina and I squealed.  
"Sans," I squealed, he kept lapping up my inner juices. "Um.. Ah... Mister wolf, please." Sans pulled his tongue out of me and looked me in the eyes.  
"What pet," Sans growled.  
"I want to pleasure you," I answered.  
"Of course you do you slut. You would just love to see me submissive, to see me weak. To see me as prey. But I'm the wolf and you're the meek faun," Sans stated in a sexy deep voice. Sans pulled on my hair making me fall on top of him.

"N-No, never. I-I just want to pleasure you," I stated in an almost innocent voice. He pinned me to the floor and bit my shoulder. "Ah!" Sans stopped biting me.  
"Expose yourself," Sans demanded.  
"W-What," I asked. He pushed me onto my arms and pulled off his lower body clothing. I understood what he was demanding of me and I raised my hips to be level with his.  
"Good girl," Sans praised and he entered me roughly. I moaned in a purred voice. "You're so tight." He moved his hips rougher and faster each time.  
"T-Thank you Mister wolf," I thanked with a moan.  
"If I get rewarded like this, I should go hunting more often," Sans purred.  
"No! I-I'm all you need," I snapped. He slapped my hip in response.  
"Don't take that tone with me," Sans scolded, he thrusted harder to the point where my arms couldn't hold me up anymore and I did a face plant.  
"S-Sorry," I apologized. He growled with a bit of joy. My climax was inching closer. "Sans~ I'm close."  
"Me too," Sans replied his voice was deep and calm. Only making me quicker to my orgasm.  
"Sans, I love you," I purred.  
"Yeah, why else would I be doing this," Sans replied. I giggled at this.  
"Some animal instinct," I joked. Sans sighed and continued. My orgasm hit me after those words and I groaned lustfully. I felt a warm liquid enter me and fill me up. Sans pulled out of me.  
I rolled onto my back. "What's wrong," I asked.  
"Instinct, I knew you were joking but it's actually true I'm in heat," Sans states.  
"I have no problem with that. It sounds like fun," I replied suggestively.  
"For you but the only ways I can get out of it is if I get you pregnant or if my season ends and it's two months long," Sans replied worriedly. "I don't know what I was thinking but I marked you so it's more likely that I'll get you pregnant now."  
"Shh... Just relax. It was my risk and I'm fine with that. You can't spell Frisk without risk," I stated. Sans sighed. "Sans, it's fine. If I get pregnant we could just do something about it. Whether it's keeping it or just not having a kid in the end." I was really opposed to the last part but I'm just trying to help Sans.  
"You're right," Sans replied he leaned his head against my chest.  
"I know, now get up I'm tired and I want to sleep," I stated.  
"If you're not pregnant, would you want more tomorrow," Sans asked.  
"You can't tell? Isn't that what you're supposed to do," I asked.  
"It takes about twelve hours from what I heard," Sans answered.  
"Well, if I'm not pregnant that sounds like fun," I replied.  
"Okay, thanks," Sans sighed, we lied next to each other on his bed. I fell asleep before he did.


End file.
